Because immediate access to information has become a necessity in virtually all fields of endeavor, including business, finance and science, communication system usage, particularly for wireless communication systems, is increasing at a substantial rate. Along with the growth in communication use has come a proliferation of wireless communication service providers. As a result, a variety of wireless communication service alternatives have become available to consumers and businesses alike.
Subscribers to communication services, particularly wireless communication services, and the businesses that may employ them, who are dissatisfied with the quality of service or the value of the service provided by a particular provider, may terminate their current service and subscribe to a different service. Unfortunately, due to the vast number of communication service providers available, it is difficult to determine an optimal service plan, as well as optional service packages. In addition, due to the competitive nature of the wireless communication field, the cost and options made available with service plans frequently change, adding to the difficulty of finding the most optimal service plan available at a specific time.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.